


i hope you don't mind

by Anonymous



Category: Papillon (2018), Papillon (2018) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying, Dega is an emotional mess, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nursery, Papi is a good husband, Pregnancy, Teacher AU, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Papi finally smiled and uncovered Dega's eyes. “You can open your eyes now, Louis.”





	i hope you don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day au where Dega is a middle school art teacher, and Papi is a h o t construction worker. I dunno if I'll do anything more with it. Just a pleasant thought to have, though.
> 
> btw I switch between calling Dega Louis and Dega throughout so pls excuse me and enjoy

Dega sighed as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. He had just finished teaching another long class period, and his aching back was screaming for him to rest. Normally, he would be standing out in the hallway, making sure students didn't need help and got to class smoothly. However, since he was seven and a half months pregnant with his and his husband, Papi's, first _children,_ the other teachers in the hallway took his place. He was eternally grateful to have such kind coworkers, especially since he and Papi were having twins.

_Next period is the last class of the day. Then I can go home._ Louis thought to himself excitedly. He was looking forward to going home and seeing Papi. Papi had been working on their baby girl's and baby boy's nursery a lot lately, and Louis hadn't been allowed to see it. He hoped it would be done soon. He was also about to go on maternity leave. That meant he and Papi could spend some more time alone together before the twins were born.__

_ _Louis was brought out of his thoughts as felt either Amélie or Marcus kicking the palm of his hand, which rested softly on his bump. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Calm down, now,” he whispered to the twins. He began to gently rub the place where one of them kicked. He didn't want to feel their nudges all the way through class. He needed to focus on his students._ _

_ _“How are you feeling, Louis?” Mrs. Boucher, the math teacher, asked as she poked her head in Louis's classroom. She had been like a mother to him. She always made sure he felt okay, and she was willing to step in if needed. She had taught art in the past. She was also a mother of three, and understood what it felt like to be a teacher while pregnant._ _

_ _“I'm fine, Ava, thank you,” Louis replied with a small smile. He rested his hands lightly on his bump. He made sure the bellringer, or warmup assignment, was on the board and the learning targets and assignments were written on at each side of it. He did not want to get up if he didn't have to. “You're the best, seriously.” He smiled at her, and she blushed slightly._ _

_ _“Thank you, Louis, you're too sweet. If you need me, you know where to find me,” Mrs. Boucher said with a smile as she exited Louis's classroom. Students began to filter into the room at a steady pace. _ _

_ _Louis felt the one of the twins kick the side of his belly once again. He smiled and rubbed the area lightly. _You truly are your Daddy's children, little loves. Never resting._ He knew he couldn't interact with Amélie or Marcus much in front of his students, as they would find it weird. His coworkers sometimes talked to them or lightly touched Louis's bump - with permission. No one talked to them or even interacted with them as much as Papi did, though._ _

_ _“How are you today, Mr. Charriére?” Camille, one of Dega's best and closest students, asked. “Are Amélie and Marcus okay?”_ _

_ _“I'm good today, Camille, thanks for asking,” Dega replied. “I'm just a bit sore. Either Amé or Marc love kicking my sides right now.” He chuckled lightly. “But how are you?” _ _

_ _“A lot better than you are, probably,” Camille replied with a giggle. “Hopefully they'll calm down before class starts. It sounds painful.”_ _

_ _“It's not so bad, just dramatized in movies. Definitely not as bad as they make it out to be,” Dega replied. He was thoroughly enjoying his pregnancy - as much as he could. He always tried to make it as peaceful and serene as possible. Still, some things were still - and always would be - a pain._ _

_ _Camille shook her head as she sat down. She had decided she would never have kids long ago. Not even her art teacher, her most favorite person in the world, could change her mind._ _

_ _As the last student came in and shut the door, Louis knew it was time to get up. He sighed; his back was still hurting, and it was becoming hard to get up as the days progressed. He didn't want to take anything for pain, fearing he would hurt the twins. He didn't feel comfortable asking for tons of help, either. He would lose no matter what. He gripped the side of his desk and attempted to stand upright. Pain shot down his back that took his breath away. He knew there was no way in hell he was getting up again. His face flushed in embarrassment._ _

_ _“Mr. Charriére, are you okay?” Half of his students - six out of twelve - asked. _ _

_ _“Yes,” Dega replied breathlessly. He took a deep breath. He ran a hand through his almost medium-length hair, which had started growing faster than before, all thanks to the pregnancy. “Don't worry about me. I'll just be teaching from my desk for today, I think.” _I don't know if Papi can, but maybe I should take maternity leave early. My sister could help out if I needed someone.__ _

_ _“Anyway, good afternoon, class,” he continued with a smile. He had to pretend nothing happened. Half of the students looked tired or uninterested in what he had to say. The class was considerably smaller than all of his other classes. _Maybe their disinterest won't be so bad._ “Today we will be continuing our mixed media portraits. Remember, this is due by next Friday, and you need to use at least three different media. Any questions?”_ _

_ _A few students raised their hands, and Louis answered their questions the best he could. He explained that if they needed further instruction, they needed to come to his desk instead of raising their hand and waiting for him, because, as they saw, he didn't feel good. He dismissed them go to their shelf in the back to grab their projects and supplies. He shifted in his seat in attempt to get comfortable again. _Thank God it's Friday._ He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil. He opened up to the piece he was working on. He immediately picked up where he left off._ _

_ _Louis had been working on something to hang up on Amélie's wall of the nursery. He had already worked on the piece of Marcus's nursery. He planned to ink this one, then paint it, just like the last. It was a drawing of a pastel pink teddy bear surrounded by flowers. He thought it would be great for Amélie. _I can't wait to officially meet you, baby girl. You're the light of my life.__ _

_ _Louis sketched and sketched until a few minutes before the end of class. He was finally content with his work. He notified the students it was time to clean up. Everyone made sure to put their artwork and media in its proper place. They were all doing what they could to help Louis out, even the guys. They knew he didn't feel good - both physically and mentally - by sixth period on most days. The least they could do was listen to him._ _

_ _Camille came back to Louis's desk before leaving. “You still okay, Mr. Chariérre?” She asked as she glanced at the sketch in front of Louis._ _

_ _“I'm still okay, don't worry,” Louis replied with a faint smile. “My husband is on his way to pick me up.”_ _

_ _“That sketch you're working on... It's very good.”_ _

_ _“Thank you, Camille, and your piece is very good, too. The use of warm and cool colors, and your unique style makes it nearly impossible to look away from.”_ _

_ _Camille smiled shyly and rubbed her arm. She looked down. “Thank you, sir... I must be going. Have a good night.”_ _

_ _“You have a good night, too, Camille,” Louis's smile was brighter this time. Camille waved at him as she exited the classroom._ _

_ _Louis felt a cramp in his lower back. He groaned in discomfort and tried to sit up straight. It didn't seem to ease his pain. He rubbed it firmly - to his best ability. That didn't help, either. He knew Papi would probably be willing to give him a nice massage when they got home. _ _

_ _Louis looked around the room. It was clean enough. He could leave without touching it that day, unlike before. The students had started being easier on him after the talk he had with them the day before. He needed it to stay that way until he went on maternity leave in three weeks._ _

_ _The principal, Ms. Kinslow, walked into Louis's classroom slowly. “Good afternoon, Louis.”_ _

_ _Louis forced a smile. “Good afternoon, Lylie. How are you?”_ _

_ _“I'm good Louis, thanks for asking. How about you?”_ _

_ _“I'm exhausted. I honestly think I'll be put on bed rest before the end of this pregnancy,” Dega explained. He placed his had where either Amélie or Marcus kicked and smiled slightly. _Never resting, sweet things.__ _

_ _“Why do you say that?” Lylie, or Ms. Kinslow, asked. With her being the principal, she had to worry about every teacher in the school. _ _

_ _Dega sighed, “I always feel so light-headed when I stand, and I constantly have headaches. All signs of high blood pressure. The fact that I'm having twins doesn't help.” _I'm so small, yet I'm carrying twins, funny how life works._ Dega knew he'd never never forget Papi's worried expression as the doctor announced they were expecting twins. Bed rest would be peaceful and serene, just like an average, active pregnancy, he thought. Papi wouldn't be as worried, either._ _

_ _“Oh,” Lylie simply replied. “I hope everything goes well, Louis. If you need to take off earlier, it's okay. This has to be hard.”_ _

_ _Louis chuckled. “Only a little bit.”_ _

_ _Lylie couldn't help but smile at him this time. “I'll take your word for it. Have a good night, Louis.”_ _

_ _“You have a good night, too, Lylie.”_ _

_ _She exited the room in seconds. Dega felt a harsh kick in his side that took his breath away. “Easy, baby boy,” he said. He assumed it was Marcus who kicked, since it was harder than usual. He hoped that didn't mean anything permanent. _ _

_ _Then, Papi walked through the door. Dega immediately smiled when he saw him. “Hello, my love,” Papi said. He looked like he had been sweating the whole day. He worked as a carpenter, and he was always outside. It didn't matter if it was 102° F or -10° F. He had to work outside._ _

_ _“Hello, Papi.” Louis blushed slightly when Papi placed a kiss on his forehead. “I missed you, so, so much.”_ _

_ _“It was only eight hours, love,” Papi replied. “But I did miss you, too. How are the lights of my life?”_ _

_ _“They're both very active right now,” Louis said as he was rubbing the place on his bump where - he assumed - Marcus had kicked. “I think Marcus is starting to kick harder.”_ _

_ _Papi's eyes lit up as he walked over closer to Dega. He was eventually behind his desk. “May I?” He asked, motioning down towards Louis's bump. Louis nodded with a smile; he knew what Papi meant by now._ _

_ _Papi kneeled down and placed a light hand on Dega's belly. He felt nudges on his palm almost immediately. He couldn't stop his smile. “Calm down now,” he said in his dreamy, false assertive voice. “Be easy on Mama. He's exhausted.” Papi placed a light kiss on Dega's belly. “I love you, so much, little loves.”_ _

_ _Louis raised an eyebrow. “Mama? We're still going with that?” He loved it, but he didn't think Papi was actually serious when he first called him that one day._ _

_ _“Of course,” Papi replied. “Unless you can think of something else you'd prefer to be called.”_ _

_ _Louis shook his head, “I love it. Mama has a sweet ring to it, does it not?” _ _

_ _Papi pecked Dega's lips. “It's perfect, my love.”_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“I got home early from work, and I finished a little something before I picked you up,” Papi said as he took Dega's hand. He couldn't wait to show Dega his latest masterpiece. He was proud of it. Now, he just had to see if Dega approved._ _

_ _“Is it the nursery?” Dega asked with a hopeful look in his eye. He had wanted to see it ever since he saw Papi and his friend, Maturette, working on it._ _

_ _Papi shrugged, but he couldn't hide his smile. “Maybe.” He let go of Dega's hand, and placed a hand on his lower back. He then lead him down the hallway, to the nursery. He knew Dega didn't like moving around a lot. He had to be as helpful as possible. “Close your eyes,” he said as they got to the nursery door._ _

_ _“Papi, I'm seven months pregnant, do you honestly think-”_ _

_ _“Louis, I'd never hurt you, or let you hurt yourself.”_ _

_ _Louis sighed, then closed his eyes. He had to believe Papi. He'd never given him a reason not to. Still, when he was in charge of two other lives besides his own, he second guessed everything._ _

_ _Papi opened the door and ushered Dega further into the room. He made sure Dega couldn't peek. He looked around the room, admiring his work. Looking at every piece of furniture - the cribs, dresser, changing table, the bookshelf - made him feel even more prideful. He had done this all without Dega seeing a bit of it. He had read the instructions for once, and made something great. He finally smiled and uncovered Dega's eyes. “You can open your eyes now, Louis."_ _

_ _Louis took one look at the nursery and gasped; he couldn't believe his eyes. The room looked beautiful. Everything was pastel colors. The walls were pastel blue with small clouds painted on them. Some clouds formed animals or other shapes. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room, the cribs were placed two feet apart from each other, parallel, the dresser and changing table were placed next to each other, against the wall beside the cribs, and, in the corner, there was a book shelf and tons of stuffed animals. The walls were covered with small portraits of baby animals. Right above the cribs, there were two places for where Louis's drawings could go. _ _

_ _Louis felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of Papi's and Maturette's hard work. _He truly worked so, so hard on this._ He felt his heart swell. _Our babies are going to have the best life ever._ He placed a light hand on his baby bump. _Daddy is looking out for you two.__ _

_ _Papi came up behind Dega, and pulled him close. He rested he head on Dega's shoulder. “Is it okay?” he asked, despite Dega's expression._ _

_ _Dega nodded quickly, “Yes, Papi, I absolutely love it.” He could feel himself getting choked up as tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried wiping them away, but they just kept coming._ _

_ _Papi placed light kisses on Dega's neck. He also wiped his tears away. “Don't cry, my love,” he said._ _

_ _“I-I can't help it,” Dega whined. “It's just so beautiful... Thank you, Papi, so, so much.” He turned around, and hugged Papi as tightly as possible. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ He buried his face in Papi's chest. He hoped it would stop his crying._ _

_ _“No problem. I love you, Dega,” Papi replied. “I would do anything for you, and our babies. You're the love of my life.”_ _

_ _Dega felt as if he was going to start crying harder. He punched Papi's arm softly, knowing it wouldn't actually hurt him. He turned his head, so he wasn't hiding in Papi's chest. “Stop, you're going to make me cry even more!”_ _

_ _“You're beautiful.”_ _

_ _Dega could feel himself blushing as he glared up at Papi. He was fighting back a smile. He felt loved, and he knew their twins were going to have the best life. Papi was already the best dad - and the twins weren't even born yet._ _

_ _-_ _

_ _“I love you, Papi.”_ _

_ _Papi moved the hair out of Dega's eyes. He thought they were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Greyish-green, like an ocean before a storm. He leaned forward and softly pecked Dega's lips. “I love you, too, Louis. More than anything.”_ _

_ _Dega rested against Papi's chest as he attempted to drift off into sleep. He heard Papi's heart beating softly, steadily. It helped him calm down. He could feel the twins waking up again. He hid his face in Papi's chest, trying to ignore it. _They went to sleep on the way home. Why can't they sleep now?_ All he wanted was a good night's sleep. He sighed, and felt tears come to his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day._ _

_ _Papi raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Louis. “What's wrong, my love?”_ _

_ __Dammit, he heard me,_ Dega thought as he gritted his teeth. The last thing he needed to do was keep Papi up. “The twins... They won't stop kicking, and my back hurts. I feel and look awful, and I'm just ready for this to be over.” He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew it was all out of frustration. One thing he knew he couldn't miss about being pregnant was his emotions being out of control._ _

_ _Papi sat up with Dega still resting against his chest. He wiped Dega's tears away. “You're beautiful, mon cher,” he whispered. “You're still the incredible man I fell in love with years ago. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you.” He placed a soft kiss on Dega's forehead. He could feel Dega's body shuddering, and he gently shushed him. “Do you want me to rub your back, or calm the twins down?” He asked. Dega nodded against his chest. _ _

_ _“Damn you, Papi,” Dega said, “you're making me cry. Again.” He playfully glared up at Papi. He felt safe in Papi's arms. One of the twins kicked his side, and he let out a small groan. He rubbed the place that was kicked._ _

_ _Papi placed a light hand on Dega's baby bump. “Calm down, little loves,” he whispered. “Mama needs his rest, and I'm sure you two do as well.” He smiled when he felt a nudge against his palm. “Don't talk back to me, you know I'm right.” He still felt nudges on his palm. He smirked; his children were just like him. They already loved teasing Dega._ _

_ _Dega placed a hand over Papi's. He closed his eyes and leaned against him. He could still feel the babies kicking, but it was easier to ignore when he heard Papi's voice. _He's going to be such a good dad,_ he thought. He could feel his heart melt with every word Papi said to the twins._ _

_ _Papi assumed Dega had fallen asleep when he didn't move and his breathing became steady, so he let his guard down. He kissed this top of Dega's head. He then put his attention on the twins once again. “Mama and I love the both of you, so, so much,” he whispered. “Mama is the strongest, gentlest, most caring person I've ever met. He has saved me from trouble countless times, and he still loves me some how. I couldn't believe it when he said "yes" when I proposed to him.” He smiled at the fond memory. _ _

_ _They had been dating for almost three years. Papi was nervous about proposing to Dega. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He couldn't see himself being happy with anyone else. He thought Dega felt the same, but a voice in the back of his head made him unsure. All it took was him having a talk with his mother to get the courage to get down on one knee in front of Dega one night after a date. He popped the question, and Dega said yes without hesitation. _ _

_ _Now he beginning a whole new chapter of his life with Dega: Parenthood. “You two are some of the best things to happen to me, next to your Mama,” Papi continued on. Neither of the twins were kicking anymore. Papi assumed they finally went to sleep. He smiled, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Dega's belly. “I love you two. Sleep well, my angels.” He looked back at Dega, who appeared to be fast asleep. He kissed his forehead. “I love you, too, Louis.”_ _

_ _Papi settled down in bed beside Dega. He kept a gentle arm around his husband. He closed his eyes, and sighed contently. Knowing Dega and his babies were okay was all he would need to have a good night's sleep._ _

_ _Dega opened his eyes and looked up at Papi. “You are going to be the best dad,” he whispered. He giggled when he felt Papi flinch in surprise._ _

_ _“Y-You heard me?”_ _

_ _“Yes, my love,” Dega replied. “It was adorable. You are already so gentle with Amélie and Marcus, I can't wait to see how you treat them when they're born. You're one of the best things to happen to me, too.” He kissed Papi's cheek, and nuzzled his shoulder. He felt warm and comfortable._ _

_ _Papi's face was hot with embarrassment. He wished he had made sure Dega was asleep before ever saying a word. “I love you, even if you weren't supposed to hear that.”_ _

_ _Dega chuckled, “I love you, too. Best dad.”_ _


End file.
